hcufandomcom-20200214-history
Drow
Drow (, also known as dark elves, were a dark-skinned sub-race of elves that predominantly lived in the Underdark. They earned their reputation as evil people, with all justification, though some members with more neutral disposition did exist, as did an even smaller number of actually good members. On the surface, the drow were sometimes referred to as "The Ones Who Went Below" Description Height and Weight They were shorter than many other sub-races of elves, and while there was no average height difference between male and female drow. They usually varied in height from 4′7″ to 5′5″, both genders averaged at 5′ (1.52m). Men weighed somewhere from 87 to 157 pounds - averaging 109.5 pounds (49.67kg) while women weighed somewhere between 82 to 152 pounds - averaging 104.5 pounds (47.4kg). Coloration Drow had skin of dark grey to obsidian color and white or yellow hair. Rare hair colors included copper and silver,the latter believed to be a sign of a mentally handicapped person, a superstition. Female drow with blonde hues indicated the drow in question was of an older age. Elder male drow had naturally silvering hair. This hair was carefully groomed and cared for by most drow and worn long with jewelry and other accessories decorating it. Like all elves, drow were incapable of growing beards, though many males were fond of long sideburns. Drow eyes were often bright red, but overall their eye color could be a variety of hues. Some had different colored like green, brown or black, but they had often much paler eyes such as blue, lilac, pink or silver - these pale eyes were often so pale that they appeared to be white. Purple or blue typically meant that the particular drow had some surface elven blood in his or her veins. Attractive Looks Drow looked attractive, especially their nobles. This wasn't a coincidence but the result of selective breeding over several generations. Meeting beauty standards of surface races was surmised to be the most important reason, that surface dwellers were prone to turn a blind eye on the drow race's deeds and allow inclusion in surface communities. Reproduction Drow had a reputation - even among themselves - to be more fertile than other elves, however their bodies' actual fertility was no different than other elves', but they owned a higher readiness to birth as many children as possible during their lives. Their constant strife kept their numbers low. When a drow and a different subraces of elf had a child, there was an equal chance for the child to inherit either of the parents' traits. The resulting child had usually both a psychological quirk to favor the drow parent over the other one and a genetic quirk to be more likely to parent a drow, when there was a chance for it. They were also capable of parenting half-drow with humans. Half-elves living in the surface who displayed more of their drow heritage often faced even more amounts of discrimination than half-elves typically do. Lifespan Drow had lifespans far beyond those of humans and comparable with the rest of the elven race, although usually somewhat longer. This was, of course, presuming the drow didn't meet a premature and violent end, as many often did, but those that survived the trials of their society and the horrors of the Underdark could live for centuries, with a natural lifespan of up to 750 years. Abilities Physical Abilities Magical Abilities Drow had inherent magical abilities, such as casting dancing lights,faefire fire, and darkness. Psychology Culture/Society Economy History Homelands Notable Drow * Solovir Jusztael * Ulvirmur Beltorza * Aunthara Beltorza Category:Alceon Category:Race Category:Drow